


i might just love you

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He plays pretend because she can never be his, and it's just so bittersweet that his heart aches. — lolu</p>
            </blockquote>





	i might just love you

Lucy's lonely and bored. Things have been uneventful lately. Natsu had tried to get Lucy to go on another job with him, but she really didn't want to search for monsters in a cave, so she declined. He took Lisanna instead.

And now, Lucy's alone and bored. She wants to do something with someone. No ideas pop into her head and she screams into her pillow in frustration.

She hears a "pop" and lifts her head up to see Loki standing before her. His charming smile apparent on his face. He bows slightly, and taking Lucy's hand in his, he pulls her up from her bed.

"Shall we go to dinner and watch a movie, Lucy?" He says it so smoothly and lovingly that all Lucy does is nod dumbly.

Loki smiles again and leads her out.

"H-Hey, Loki, how'd you know I was bored?"

His head turns to look at her, chin point slightly upward, brows furrow. He seems to be thinking up of an answer. Or at least pretending to be thinking of one. "Well, I'm your Stellar Spirit, I can sense these things." He pauses and then adds, "And nothing can stop my love for you, so I just had to come see you."

Usually, Lucy would groan at his silly remarks about loving her, but today, she laughs. She doesn't know if he does it intentionally, but she feels better. Loki brightens up when he hears her laugh. He stares for a moment before grabbing her hand again.

They stop at a small cafe. It's cozy and quaint. They decide to sit outside and enjoy the darkening sky. Lucy orders sweets and Loki asks for milk coffee. Somehow, it feels as if this were a date. She doesn't mind it and neither does he.

It's quiet at first, but they fall into place. The conversation flows. Rarely, if ever, do they get a chance to sit like this and just talk. Talk about nonsensical things. Talk about philosophical things. Talk about anything and everything.

After finishing off their order, Loki stands up and holds out his hand. Lucy takes it and they leave the cafe. She wants to watch a romantic comedy. He wants to watch whatever she wants to watch. They decide on a romantic comedy, though it does have a few action scenes.

Loki isn't paying attention to the movie. He's watching Lucy. He always does. The way her eyes light up when something good happens, or how her face crumples when someone gets hurt. His heart aches a bit, knowing that she'll never be his. He smiles that sad smile of his, knowing that she won't see it.

It's dark by the time the movie is over. Lucy walks on the edge of the street. Loki is slightly worried that she'll fall into the water.

"Don't worry, I do this all the time!"

That doesn't help calm his nerves.

The stars are bright tonight. They're shining, as if they know Lucy needs it, saying don't worry, Lucy, we're here. We love you.

I love you.

A warm breeze blows past them and the blonde giggles. Cherry blossoms dancing in the air with the wind. It's stunning, and Loki can't look away.

"Wow, Loki, dinner and a movie? I might just love you." She laughs. It's that bubbly, sweet laughter of hers.

His eyes are gentle, his smile bittersweet. He knows she doesn't mean it. He knows he'll never win her heart for her heart has all ready been won. But still, his heart skips a beat and it aches. Everything is just so bittersweet. And he's so heartbroken.

But that doesn't matter right now. Right now, he's Loki and she's Lucy and they're on a date and she just said she might love him.

He'll pretend that she means it, that it's enough, that it's everything. He holds her hand and gives it a squeeze. She squeezes back gives him a smile so breathtakingly that he almost kisses her.

"I really might just love you, Loki."

**Author's Note:**

> open-ended. it's up to the reader to decide if lucy really loves loki or not.


End file.
